The Chronicles of Galaxy
by Horseylover17
Summary: After the discovery of Equestria, tension among the three pony clans still existed despite only several years of living together. Neither one knew that a great darkness was coming to destroy the world. Galaxy, an Alicorn who watches over the stars, galaxies, and worlds, is given a duty to find 6 ponies to defeat the darkness. This is the story of how everything came to be.
1. Prologue

Flying through the stars was now my past time. Living forever may have its perks, but when it comes to time, it gets not only sad, but boring. If I could give up my immortality then I would, but knowing I was needed and that I was a mother to the most powerful alicorns in Equestria, it gave me the reason to live. So long as my daughters live then I shall live to. Not only that, but I had a duty to watch over the stars and galaxies. A duty that was given to me long ago by the Council of the Guardians, whose members have been long dead.

Watching Celestia and Luna making a home for themselves in their new world called Equestria made me feel proud. After the harmony between the unicorns, pegasai, and earth ponies, they needed help with all the new countries that slowly began to form in their world. Many years of my two daughters ruling over Equestria, despite all the obstacles they faced, I still was proud to call them my daughters. When I visited them yesterday, they told me about the Mane 6 and I couldn't help, but let my heart sink. The Mane 6 reminded me of 6 ponies that helped me long ago.

It was years after the union of the earth, unicorn, and pegasai ponies that I needed to call help. Help in defeating my former love, Blackhole. Despite always doing things alone, I needed help that time because I had no power of changing the minds of Blackhole's followers nor the power to bring my fading stars and galaxies back. Along with that, through the dying breathes of the Council of the Guardians, they wanted me to find the new guardians. Without those six, their world would be nothing, but destroyed. Because of those 6, that was how the Elementals of Harmony were created.

Remembering those 6, reminded me of the past. After many centuries, I still held those memories as if it all happened yesterday. Despite my resistant to wanting to remember what the 6 had to go through, I still wanted to keep their memory alive. Someday, the world will know there sacrifice, but for now it was best to keep it quiet till I knew the world was ready. Ready for the shocking truth and of how the world wouldn't have existed because of them.

I flew down to Equestria and to a place called Everfree Forest. In this forest was my daughters old castle that they once lived in. Entering the ruins, I began to remissness this castle's former glory. Its beautiful tapestries were now tearing away. The once magnificent garden withered to dead branches and leaves. Its majestic halls were crumbling to dust. Despite its decay, I still knew the path to the hidden library.

Once I walked through the wall that hid the secret library, I immediately looked for a specific book. One that was very old, but still held its secret tale of a great sacrifice. After finding a worn out leather book, I used my magic to bring the book to me, but I also unlocked its hidden story. To the normal eye, it looked nothing more than a common old book telling a fillies and colts stories, but when using the right magic to unlock it, the books cover would transform into a mimic of the night sky. In the middle of the cover was of seven cuttie marks. The first was of a feather pen, the second of a crescent moon with a star on its bottom tip, the third was of a crescent moon surround by blue tear drops, the fourth was of a dream catcher, the fifth was of a yellow lightning bolt, the sixth was of a snowflake, and the last one was of three stars.

I glanced at the three stars till I felt a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Starlight," I whispered the name I haven't said so long.

I opened the book and saw words beginning to appear before the blank page.

_Whoever so reads these words has either unlocked my journal or accidentally unleashed a magic so great that my journal had open. I hope it was option one. If you didn't unlock my journal then the world must be in great danger again. If it is in great danger, then read a story from the past to find a way to defeat the next darkness. The reason this journal was locked was so no one could know this story. No one must know the secret details of how everything truly came to be. _

I chuckled at the writers words, but knew that she was being serious. She was always serious when she wrote.

_Then let me began this tale dear reader so you will truly know. This story is a secret to many that not even Celestia or Luna must know of it. This journal is proof of the record of the hidden history. I, Starlight, shall begin this tale. The tale known as The Chronicles of Galaxy._

I hesitated to turn the page, but after some thought, I slowly turned the page and began to read the historic tale.


	2. Chapter 1

Galaxy flew across the night sky and looked among her stars. She was greatly disturbed as to why some of the stars were fading. Along with that, worlds were slowly dying that some of its residents either left or died out. It was her duty to watch and protect them, but how could she when she didn't know what was happening to any of them. Frustrated, she had no choice, but to summon a meeting with the Council of the Guardians.

The Council of the Guardians have been around for so long that Galaxy can't remember when they given her the duty she has now. Like her, they were all alicorns, but they were there to witness the birth of the universe. The common alicorns believed that the Council of the Guardians were the ones that created the universe in the first place and they were the ones who created the other alicorns in their own image. Besides creating alicorns, they also created mortal species like the earth, unicorns, and pegasi species to see can three different species live in harmony. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well, especially in the world of Equestria. Despite that, they told all the alicorns not to interfere with it since alicorns were considered "heavenly beings". She knew that she had to make her case and order and investigation.

She went through an astral cloud and inside the cloud was of a grand palace made out of many colorful clouds and little stars. The palace was located in the center of the universe. After many centuries of coming to the palace, she still was in awed at its grand beauty. In front of the castle stood two alicorn guards. One was of the colored gold with a silver sword as a cuttie mark while the other guard was of silver colored with a gold sword. Without even talking to these two guards, Galaxy knew that they were twin brothers. She landed in front of the palace and was greeted by a slight pain in her stomach, but shook it off.

"Not now my sweets," she whispered. "Just a little longer."

"What business do you have?" the gold alicorn asked.

"I am here to summon a meeting with the Council," she stated.

"Why do you request a meeting with them?" asked the silver alicorn.

"That is not your concern. Just let me in," she stated as she approached the door to the palace.

The guards blocked her from the entering causing her to sigh in frustration. She backed away and her horn began to glow.

"I do not wish to harm the both of you, but this is a dire emergency," she said angrily. "Let me through or dire consequences will befall you!"

The two brothers went into a fighting stance and their horns also began to glow.

"So be it," she said.

"Enough!" a loud voice boomed, which cause the three alicorns to lower their magic. A cloud began to form in the shape of an alicorn, only it wasn't a solid form. It still kept its colorful cloud shape, but when it opened it eyes, its eyes shimmered yellow. Branded on its chest was of an orange crystal which shinned brightly. The three alicorns bowed in front of the great being.

"Honoria, please forgive us, but we were just following the Council's orders," the gold alicorn spoke.

"What were those orders Naeem?" Honoria asked.

"Not to disturb the Council unless a summoning was made by them," Naeem said.

"We didn't want to break the Council's orders, so we were just stopping her from coming into the palace," the silver alicorn said. "We were prepared to fight her off in order to abide the wishes of the council."

"Pavan, although we did enforce that rule, we knew Galaxy was coming. I am here to apologize for not letting you and your brother be aware that we were expecting her," Honoria said to the brothers then turned to Galaxy. "You must come with me at once."

Galaxy stood up and followed Honoria to the palace as the brothers continued to bow at Honoria. The cloud doors cleared a path for Galaxy and Honoria for them to enter the palace. Once they entered in the palace, the clouds sealed the entrance.

"You know why I am here?" asked Galaxy.

"We know," Honoria said without looking at Galaxy.

Suddenly, they were transported to a room with six high chairs that formed a circle. In each chair sat the six majestic beings. Galaxy found herself in the middle of the circle and was faced with the eyes of the high power beings. She was stared down by the eyes of the Council of the Guardians.


	3. Chapter 2

"We know why you are here," Honoria said as she now was seated with the Council of the Guardians.

"You do?" Galaxy asked.

A dark purple alicorn with a purple diamond on his chest with light purple eyes nodded at Galaxy. "It is about the stars which you so love," Gennadius said.

"That's correct. I am not here to offend anyone of you," Galaxy said as she looked at each Guardian in the eye. "But are anyone of you responsible for this?"

"Goodness no," a pink Alicorn with a pink diamond on her chest said. "What will make you think that?"

"Karuna, it is not an accusation, but more of an observation. All of you have the power to control elements and create many wonderful things. Surely you all can destroy as well," Galaxy said as a matter of fact.

"We only have the power to create, but not to destroy. Anything that gets destroyed we have no power over nor can we control it," a light purple alicorn with a dark pink diamond on his chest and a gold crown on her head. This alicorn was powerful than all the others.

"Myrrdin, please explain to me why the stars are disappearing then. Something powerful is causing it and I want to know what!" Galaxy shouted in frustration, but started to clutch her stomach from the pain of yelling.

"Don't stress yourself. You have to think of the children you carry now rather than yourself. What you feel is what they feel," Karuna said.

Galaxy nodded as she waited for the pain to subside.

"Laugh off the pain that's what I would say," said a pink alicorn with a pink diamond on her chest.

"Right now is not the time for laughing, Larissa. Right now we are in a crisis," Gennadius stated. "We need to stop what's happening right now."

"Gennadius is right. Stars disappearing is only a minor sign, but I have a feeling it is going to get worse," Myrrdin said.

"How worse to you think it could get?" Lyle asked who was a blue alicorn with a dark blue diamond on his chest.

"Our creations will cease to exist or everything could disappear into nothing," Myrrdin. "Luckily we know who is responsible for the disappearance of your stars Galaxy."

"Who?"

"That would be me," boomed a voice that echoed the whole throne room.

Galaxy turned around to the familiar voice. There stood a black alicorn with a white streak in his mane and tail. He had bat like wings and emerald eyes. His cuttie mark was of a blackhole. Galaxy stared at those eyes with anger, but tried to stay calm for her children's sake.

"Blackhole," growled Galaxy.

"The one and only," smirked Blackhole. "By the way guardians you can use some new guards," Blackhole said as he used his magic to toss the bodies of one gold alicorn and one sliver alicorn.

"Naeem, Pavan!" Karuna yelled as she teleported herself to the two alicorns lying on the ground. "What have you done to them?"

"Simple Karuna, they blocked my way so I merely disabled them," Blackhole laughed.

"Killing another alicorn is against the law!" Honoria said as she teleported herself in front of Blackhole with her horn glowing a bright yellow orange.

"You mean the laws that you so guardians have created? Please when I am in control laws will be changed," Blackhole said with a huff.

Gennadius, Myrrdin, Larissa, and Lyle joined Honoria in battle. Myrrdin step forward towards Blackhole. "There was a reason you were banished at the end of the universe. It is because of ideas like this!"

"Really Myrrdin? This universe would be better off with me in control. Alicorns would be the superior beings. We can destroy and create all in a mere whim. We can end a life if they do anything injustice. We can save many lives and yet you guardians just sit on your throne and watch. Watch the worlds you create destroy themselves!"

"We watch to study and know the lives we created. We give them freedom," Honoria said. "If we interfere then they will only rely on us for things they can already accomplish. We learn from these ponies in other worlds."

"Why should you learn when you're all powerful beings? Why not let them worship us in fear rather than give them freedom to do as they please?" Blackhole said. "I think this universe needs to be recreated!"

"You can't create another universe!" Galaxy said. "This universe is just barely starting and we can't have two universes!"

"Oh my lovely Galaxy, that's where I come in with this," Blackhole said as he used his magic to bring a silver tree amulet around his neck. "I believe the guardians know what I wear around my neck."

"Where did you get that?" Larissa said speechless.

"Before you banished me, I took the liberty of going into the treasury room. As I recall this was the amulet you all used to create this universe. With a few modifications, I made this amulet tend to destroy and recreate. Let me demonstrate," Blackhole stated as his black horn started to glow with the amulet.

He pointed his magic at Naeem and Pavan. They soon turned into dust before everyone's eyes and the dust began to form into one meteorite. The meteorite then took off into the sky.

"What have you done?" Gennadius asked so stunned.

"Simple, I gave them new life," Blackhole laughed.

"They had a family!" Karuna cried.

"Well you can tell their family they serve their purpose," Blackhole laughed. "Now then its time this council has a new ruler and it will be me!" Blackhole roared as his eyes glowed a dark green and the amulet began to glow a dark grey.

Larissa, Karuna, Gennadius, Honoria, Myrrdin, and Lyle began to form there magic. As they formed there magic the diamonds on their chest began to glow. All six of their horns glowed and a rainbow like color surround them.

"You think all your magic combined can stop me!" Blackhole said as he shot a black sliver ray from his horn. "I am more powerful then all six of you combined. No one can defeat me!"

A rainbow ray shot from all their horns and straight towards the black sliver ray. Both magic pressed against each other and struggled on who would be the victorious. As this went on all Galaxy could do was watch the battle.

Suddenly, Blackhole unleased a beam from his horn which pushed through the rainbow ray. The beam shot all six of the guardians down on the floor. Blackhole laughed for he knew he was victorious.

"Any last words?"

Myrrdin, then shot a ray at the amulet which split in two. Galaxy quickly took the half the amulet from a stunned Blackhole and flew high.

"Give it back," yelled Blackhole.

Gennadius imprisoned Blackhole in a crystal like bubble. Blackhole blasted rays and kick the crystal wall while Gennadius kept hold of the spell.

"Galaxy, listen to us, he can't hear us through the bubble, but we can't keep him contained for much longer," Myrrdin stated. "He doesn't have half of the amulet. The half he has only can create while you have the half that can destroy. Take the amulet as far as you can."

"But what about all of you?" Galaxy asked.

"We will soon meet our end for Blackhole has absorbed most of the amulets magic," Honoria said. "However we shall return just not in this same form."

"What are you talking about?"

"We will be reincarnated in mortal forms," Larissa said.

"I have cast a spell that will send our souls to the world Equestria. We will be reborn, but we will have no memory of our previous lives as protection from the evil," Myrrdin.

"No, you can't die!" Galaxy cried.

"We won't die, we will just come back different," Lyle said. "Please don't weep for us."

"I don't want any of you to die!" Galaxy cried. "You created me. You're my family."

"Well now its time for you to journey on your own alone," Larissa said.

"Before your children's birth, we shall return. Till then fly and hide," Karuna said. "Go that is an order and don't look back!"

Galaxy obeyed much to her dismay and flew out to the night sky. From a far off distances she heard something shatter and dying screams. Then all that came was silence. All Galaxy could do was fly faster through the quiet universe.


	4. Chapter 3

**Its been a long time since I worked on this story. I been busy with life considering I just graduated from college and now back in college earning a degree I want. The degree I have now was just something my family pushed me into rather than me picking it. I am now studying something that will make me happy in the long run and make a career out of it. So I didn't give up on this story.**

On the outskirts of the far universe there stood a simple planet. This planet had many names from the great alicorns that flew through space, but they simply called it Equestria. A planet that was mostly inhabited by ponies. Mortal ponies with specific gifts. Some had the gift of flight while others had the gift of magic. The rest had the gift of tending to the planet itself. Besides having those gifts, the ponies each had their own special talents, but with every talent always came with a price. For some ponies in this world, they were already paying the price.

Night Seeker looked up at the night sky through her window. She lived in cottage on top of a hill overlooking a big lake. A few miles away there was a small town nearby, but even then Night Seeker enjoyed the quiet life. Despite the fact she was still young, she lived a solitary life, but it wasn't by choice.

"What do you think of the stars Starlight?" she asked her pet cat.

The light brown cat meowed in answer and curled himself up on the windowsill. Night Seeker chuckled to herself and stroked his fur. He purred in delight from the touch.

Starlight was Night Seeker's only friend in the world. Back then she use to live with all the pegasi, but ever since she got her cuttie mark everything changed. In the pegasi world you were expected to get a cuttie mark in weather, flight, speed, or anything that involved flying in general. Instead she earned a cuttie mark in writing. She was so proud of earning that cuttie mark. Something different then every other pegasi cuttie mark, but different was something the pegasi community was not happy with.

Night Seeker looked at her feather pen cuttie mark. She remembered how she got it. After failing another attempt on trying to bring the weather to different areas of Equestria she started to vent through writing. She remember feeling the happiness of writing. The way she wrote her thoughts down and how she felt. She could express herself with her words and it was fantastic. When she got her cuttie mark her parents were thrilled, but told her never to show it or reveal it to the other pegasi. They stated it was because the other fillies and colts will be jealous of her. She was so young that she believed it. In order for her cuttie mark to never be shown they covered it with paint. One day though rain accidently hit her flank revealing the cuttie mark she had. Once revealed, she was ridiculed. Every pegasi refused to speak to her. Her once so called friends bullied her and every school refuse to accept her in all because of her special talent. They called her earth pony wanna be or unicorn lover because only earth ponies and unicorn ponies could have that kind of cuttie mark.

"If only this world was more accepting," Night Seeker sighed at the memory.

The blue pegsai recalled that even her family was shunned by the community. They decided to live far off away from the community. She ended up finishing her studies at home and soon she decided to live off on her own not because she wanted to, but because she wanted her family to not suffer because of her. She even told them make up a story on shunning her or even dying. Now she lives here in this quiet place along with unicorns. Unlike every community she tried to live in this one seemed more respectable. They never judge her and even welcomed her to live in town, but she refused saying it's better to live alone to keep everyone safe from the judgement. She found that this small little town even had Earth ponies living in the town sort of like in a harmonious sense.

"At least this town is welcoming," she smiled to herself.

She made a living publishing her short stories which many of the townsfolk enjoyed. It always made her happy whenever someone smiled about her work. What she needed though was to fly through the night sky. Despite the fact her talent didn't involve flying or weather, she still love to soar in the sky. To feel the wind touch her face. To see the bright stars twinkling in the dark sky.

"Well I'll be off Starlight. I'll be back before midnight," she smiled at her cat.

Starlight meowed and jumped down from the windowsill. Night Seeker opened the window and spread her wings open. She flapped her wings and then flew into the night.

Meanwhile, two unicorn sisters were walking through the forest. They both wore cloaked hoods over their heads. Only their horns could be seen from the cloaks. One of them pulled there hood down. She shook her light purple mane off and scanned the scenery.

"We are almost there Shooting Star," Crescent Drop said to her younger sister. "This place is thought to be where no pony will pass judgement on any pony."

"Are you sure?" Shooting star asked hesitantly. Both Shooting Star and her elder sister always kept moving. She always felt it was her fault because of what she desires most of all. The ability to fly.

"Positive. This place isn't well known, but a lot of ponies don't talk about this place."

"Why?"

"Well it's hard to explain. From what I heard it use to be a unicorn community, but they found some earth ponies farming nearby. Instead of resenting them, they welcomed them. So in a sense they all became friends despite their differences."

"This happened after the union of the pegsai, unicorns, and Earth ponies?"

"Well I am not sure. That's all I heard from the old Earth pony," Crescent Drop stated. "We have to keep moving."

Shooting Star nodded and they both galloped through the forest till they reached the clearing. To Crescent Drop, she will do anything for his sister even as far as to go against their parents' wishes. They wanted Shooting Star to be a teacher in astronomy since her cuttie mark was astronomy something that unicorns study, but Shooting Star refused. She wanted to use her magic to learn how to fly which ended badly for Shooting Star. Her parents sent her to all kinds of doctors to get rid of those thoughts. She could see how much pain her sister was in so they ran. From town to town she was made fun of. She hope this town would be different. Would be better for them. Some place to call home.

"Now remember, don't talk about your dreams to them," Crescent Drop explained. It's not that she didn't support her sister, she was just worried about her sister. A unicorn that wishes to be a pegsai. It seemed ridiculous to her, but she didn't want to say that to her sister. She just wanted her sister to be happy.

"Yeah I know," Shooting Star mumbled.

Soon they saw the town up a head. Since it was the middle of the night, there was no light from any of the houses all except for the inn they could see. With a nod, Crescent Drop and Shooting Star galloped towards the inn in hope for a better future.


	5. Chapter 4

**It has been so long since I updated this story. Ok here is what's been going on. Besides writing this fanfiction, my sole work right now is my book so I am mostly keeping focus on it. Another thing is I been busy studying and stuff for school while becoming an introvert while trying to figure out my love life (nothing bad or anything).**

**So I recently been accepted to a university which means more school work, but I finally did it. I moved on from community college to the big schools!**

**Now without further ado let this story continue!**

Galaxy roamed the universe for years. She visited planet upon planet yet bone of them contained the six reincarnations of the council. To top it off, she could feel Blackhole's presence every corner she flew to, every planet, and every time she even tried to rest. The ache in her belly wasn't helping much either.

"Hush my little ones, we will soon be there," she soothed the living babies growing in her womb.

"I just hope I am not too late."

A chocolate colored Pegasus by the name of Firefly soared through the sky zooming through the clouds. He let the wind tickle his face and the tears being caused by the wind fall behind him. Today was the day he would do the move he so practiced since he was a colt. The Lighting Bug.

The Pegasus community made him feeling like flying was a chore. Day in and day out it's move the clouds, make rain, make snow, this and that. It was all a bore to him. Don't get him wrong he loved to fly, but he wanted to find something spectacular in flying and not just for controlling the weather.

He took a deep breath as he soar high above the clouds. His flapped his wings till they were so sore he could feel he would collapse. When he reached the altitude he so desired, he looked at his cuttie mark. A lighting bolt with little yellow dots surrounding it. He earned that cuttie mark from attempting a move he did long ago and in doing so he called it the Lighting Bug, which he was going to attempt to do now.

"Look out clouds cuz here I come," he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then he dived head first into the sky.

His Carmel mane and tail streaked through the wind. He could feel the wind pushing against him as he cut through the sky. His hooves felt like they were on fire as the cut open the sky. Then it finally happened. A yellow trail followed him behind. He zig zagged from cloud to cloud in such top speed that it was no wonder why he named his move the lighting bug. There was only one problem with his move and it was he couldn't land.

As he could see the ground he spread his wings wide to slow himself down. Try as he might, he kept going faster and faster.

"Come on," he said to himself. "I can do this!"

Last he attempted this, he winded up in the healers cabin in a unicorn dense town. He wasn't looked kindly upon, but he was treated with respect nevertheless. If his superiors found out what he was up to he would be done for.

Giving up on trying to slow down, he let himself prepare to crash.  
-

Dreamcatcher sat in front of a rose flower he has been taking care of for a few months now. The green earth pony would take notes on it's progress and would study each and every petal of the rose. He took some notes down by writing with his mouth.

Earth ponies found him strange to be studying plants and flowers. They found it silly how he would even write. Due to him not being a unicorn this was the best he can do.

Everyone would tell him Earth ponies are suppose to farm and provide for the other pony communities. Not study and sketch every single thing. We farm and provide the food simple as that.

Dreamcatcher wasn't much of a farmer to begin with in the first place. He was more focused on reading scrolls and studying all plant life. What he was most fascinated by was his skill to build things. Wonderful things to be exact. It was how he got his cuttie mark to begin with. Of course his town wasn't happy about it. Unicorn in earth skin is what they said.

"You're a beautiful thing," he said to the rose. "I am just happy I was able to plant you correctly. Everything I tried to plant ends up dying on me," he pouted as he finally finished his notes.

He was startled by the sound of thunder, but it was impossible considering it was a clear day. Dreamcatcher looked up to see a strange figure in the sky falling towards the ground. The figure soon became a shape of a pony. A Pegasus pony to be exact. The pony falling from the sky was unconscious.

"How curious. I must get a look of him," Dreamcatcher said as he galloped towards the direction of where the Pegasus would fall.

Meanwhile, something ominous was watching them both in the shadows. The creatures blue eyes shimmered in the sun, yet no one could see him.

"Enjoy your fun guardians, for I will end you all," Blackhole said as he disappeared through the darkness of the forest. "Too late Galaxy, but I shall be the victor."


End file.
